The Prisoner
by Jedi-lover
Summary: Palpatine has a bizarre punishment for one of his Hands.  Written before some of the most recent Star Wars books came out, so it is more AU than intended.


I wrote this story for another fanfic forum challenge. We had to write a genre that we never wrote before. So if you are a L/M 'shipper you should write about Vader or the clone wars. I have never written anything without Luke and Mara, but I think L/M shippers may like this story. Please let me know if you do or do not understand what I am getting at in this viggie.

_If you are not up to date with the current **Fate of the Jedi** profic novels you probably won't understand this story._

* * *

**Location: Outer orbit of Planet Hockaleg, Patriim System.**

**Date: 18 BBY**

"We're in position," the lead stormtrooper called into his comlink. "Open door 0621."

There was a short pause before the thick prison doors rumbled open. They were specially constructed, made of a mixture of Cortosis and Phrik—two of the few alloys known to resist lightsaber blades. The Emperor had the cell specially created to hold any Jedi who may have survived Order 66.

When the doors were fully opened the shimmying of a shock-field could be seen just inside the threshold of the entrance.

"Disengage Shock-field," the Trooper instructed. When the glistening of the field stopped three of the troopers cautiously entered the cell. Two of the troopers raised their E-11 Blaster rifles while the third soldier slowly approached the specially designed holding chair where the prisoner sat. The chair had stun cuffs holding the captive's arms and legs in place and a stasis field encased the occupant.

"Release stasis and cuffs," the stormtrooper said to his comlink, his voice noticeably uneasy.

The cuffs popped open automatically and the glow of the stasis blinked out. Two additional troopers entered the cell and grabbed under the prisoner's arms lifting her out of the chair. Dirty blond hair matted with blood could be seen sticking out from behind a grey metallic Force-Mask placed on the prisoner. The mask was popular with bounty hunter and was used to disorientate Force-sentitives.

The troopers dragged the woman out of the cell and down the metallic halls of the battle station. They entered the computer core room and dropped her to the ground before the two men awaiting their arrival.

"Sir, the prisoner you requested," the trooper said with a shaky voice. "Would you like wrist and ankle stun cuffs put on at this time?"

The gaunt looking Imperial officer looked down at the semi-conscious woman groaning on the floor. "No need," he said with a pronounced Coruscanti accent. "Stand by, though we will need you to move the prisoner to the entechment rig soon."

The trooper snapped to attention, "Yes sir."

Moff Tarkin turned to address his superior, "Your Highness, shall I have her placed into the rig at this time?"

The Emperor looked down at the woman with an evil smile. "Not yet," he said in a crackly voice. "I wish to talk to her first. I want to make sure she is completely cognizant of what is going to happen to her. Wake her up."

Moff Tarkin nodded to the robed Sith Lord. "As you wish," he motioned to a trooper hanging back at the doorway. "Give her the antidote."

The white armored soldier came forward and stabbed the prisoner with an injector pen filling her veins with a chemical used to bring the woman back to full consciousness. He then stepped back and moved behind his comrades who held their blasters pointed in the woman's direction.

The prisoner's groans increased and became louder. Her body was racked with a series of coughs before she started to talk. Her voice was broken and strained, but her words were clearly understandable.

"Palpatine, you miserable piece of dung. I can't believe I ever called you Master." The woman rolled over to her side so she could see her captors through two small eye slits on the mask. She reached up to try to remove it, but found it firmly attached to her head. "You chuff-sucking leech!" the woman cursed. "I suppose you and your bootlicking Moff intend to kill me now."

The Emperor's grinned cruelly as he approached the woman. "Oh no, Emperor's Hand," he cackled pitilessly. "I have something much worse planned for you." He looked into the angry grey eyes of his former Hand and smiled, exposing yellow, crooked teeth.

"You are in the main control facility of my greatest battle station and through the use of ingenious Ssi-ruuk technology I am going to make you a part of this epic achievement."

The prisoner's eyes widened in fear upon hearing his words. Palpatine smiled seeing she understood. "You shouldn't have tried to betray me," the Emperor hissed at the prisoner. "You are strong in the Force, but not strong enough to usurp my power."

The Emperor walked over to the Entechment rig—an inclined metallic gurney with arm and leg restraints and electrical cables hooked to the supercomputer mainframe.

"Place her in the rig," he commanded.

Two stormtroopers scooped up the struggling woman and manhandled her into position and securing the rig stuncuffs. The woman fought against her restraints but without the use of the Force resistance was futile.

"I hate you!" she screamed at the Sith.

The Emperor snickered caustically. "Now, now my child. I thought you would be happy. This battle station will be controlled by sentience programming and through the entechment process you will be _the will_ controlling the awesome power of this battlemoon."

"Don't worry, I have been assured by the Ssi-Ruuk that the entechment process of pulling your life-spirit from your body is completely painless…of course the Ssi-Ruuk have been known to be notorious liars. I'm sorry to say that your propensity to betray the Empire will be lost while imprisoned within the mainframe. "

The Emperor used the Force to throw a switch on a nearby control panel. The former Emperor's Hand screamed in agony, her body contorting in pain on the entechment rig.

"You should never have tried to betray me Abeloth. You were my most trusted Hand," the Emperor grin turned feral. "I hope you like your new home on the _Eye of Palpatine_!"


End file.
